05 November 1985
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *1985-11-05 ;Comments * Well hello skifflers, another disease-riddled programme for you. Sessions tonight from the June Brides and the Shop Assistants. Amongst the records, Cramps, A Witness, Culture, Yeah Yeah Noh, 10,000 Maniacs, Half Man Half Biscuit, Cabaret Voltaire, Conflict, The Turbines, if you missed them last night you missed a real treat, Frankie Paul, and some Japanese moments. We start though with one or our guests for a change, these are the Shop Assistants and a reading of their current favourite. All That Ever Mattered. Sessions *The Shop Assistants #1, recorded 8th October 1985, repeat, first broadcast 21 October 1985. *The June Brides #1 22nd October 1985. (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting *''File 1 cuts in during track from previous show, followed by pips & sig...'' *Shop Assistants: All That Ever Mattered (session) *Angel Corpus-Christi: Dream, Baby, Dream (album - I♥NY) Criminal Damage *''(JP - 'with additional vocals from Alan Vega, whose contributions are far better than those on his own solo LP, on Elektra records I think, which is ... duff, frankly.')'' *Frankie Paul: One Wheel Wheelie () Harry Jay *''JP complains about the volume limiting device on the speakers, he will have a word with someone. A Festive 50 vote invitation follows.'' *'this is from the LP that Andy Kershaw gave me, Last Dance On Highway, I will never forget him for doing that.... *The Turbines: Skull And Crossbones (album - Last Dance Before Highway) Big Time BTA 007 *The Turbines: That's The Way (album - Last Dance Before Highway) Big Time BTA 007 *''JP accidentally plays the intro to the second track, and decides to shut up and play the rest of the track. After that he plays the intro of the third track, promising to play the rest tomorrow night.'' *The June Brides: This Town (session) *''tape flip towards end of above track'' *Big Self: Don't Turn Around (album - Stateless) Reekus RK LP 2 *Blades: The Last Man In Europe (album - The Last Man In Europe) Reekus RK LP 2 *Legend: I Want Somebody To Love Me (album - Some Of Us Still Burn) Vinyl Drip DRIP ONE *Chaka Demus: Increase Your Knowledge () Jammy's *Shop Assistants: Almost Made It (session) *Stanley Winston: No More Ghettos In America (v/a album - Stan's Soul Shop) Charly R&B CRB 1033 * Conflict: The Battle Continues (7") Mortarhate MORT 15 * File 1 cuts out just after this track * Cabaret Voltaire: Hell's Home (album - The Covenant, The Sword And The Arm Of The Lord) Virgin / Some Bizarre CV 3 File 2 File ;Name *1) 1985-11-05 Tape 391.mp3 *2) 1985-07-22, 08-12, 09-03, 09-04, 10-30 & 11-05.mp3 ;Length *1) 44:02 *2) 24:30 (from 19:17) ;Other *1) Created from T391 of 400 Box, digitised by Weatherman22. *2) Taken from a haul of 1500 mixed edited radio show tapes, purchased from a Scottish collector by a group including Peel Mailing List member Haze. ;Available * http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?nno7y25z3crz10c * 2) Mooo Category:1985 Category:Peel shows Category:400 Box Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Shared Category:Scottish Gumtree Tapes